


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #16 - Free!

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka teaches Ren and Ran how to make cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #16 - Free!

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously inspired by the Character Duet Drama.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Is this bowl good enough?" Ran asked loudly, carrying said bowl over her head. The black-haired boy took a quick look before he nodded quickly.

"Yes, this will do," he replied and took it from her hands.

"Not fair... I also found a bowl..." Ren said timidly and held the bowl to his chest. It was a bit smaller, but for Haruka's plans it would be enough. They had been allowed to use the Tachibana's kitchen, mostly on the request of Makoto's mother and the fact that they owned a small oven which would be better for making cookies than Haruka's oven toaster. The twins were beyond excited, especially after they had learned that their brother had asked Haruka to teach him cooking for them.

"No, this is also good," Haruka nodded as well and held his hand open for the second bowl. "We're going to make two kinds of cookies."

"Eh? Really?" Ran asked with her twin brother's eyes widening in surprise, too.

Haruka smiled and nodded again. "Yes, we'll use this to make black and white cookies and this one to make cinnamon rolls."

"What, Haru, no mackerel-cookies? I'm surprised," Makoto commented as he placed another bowl on the table, earning himself a sharp look from his friend. He chuckled nervously as his siblings cheered and started to fight over who was going to do what.

"We're going to start with the black and white cookies, because they will need to rest in the fridge for a while. Then we'll make the cinnamon rolls. Start with measuring sugar and butter," Haru instructed, pushing both items towards the twins who took them and soon fought over the only scale, making Makoto sigh in exasperation about their constant rivalry over his best friend.

They managed to compromise though and soon they managed to out both into the bowl Ren had brought, saving the bigger one for the other dough later. Makoto was commanded to hold the mixer and mix the cake, because Haruka had said that this would be the easiest part and after he had tried to teach him cooking last time he would not take any more risks.

For a moment, Makoto complained that Ran and Ren were allowed more than he was to which Haru only deadpanned that they were more able to cook than he was. It hurt, especially the loud laughter and teasing from the twins, but Makoto kept quiet to himself and continued to mix the batter.

Eggs were added as well as flour and sodium and vanilla before Haruka said that it was enough and told them to measure each half of the dough. He even showed them how to do it without knowing the weight of the first bowl which amazed Makoto.

"How do you know that?" he asked silently as the twins separated the halves. "You never paid much attention in math class."

Haruka simply shrugged. "It's cooking. It's easier than stupid formulas."

"Really," Makoto sighed, still quite awestruck. "It kinda looks like magic..."

"We're done! It's exactly the same!" Ran piped up and pushed the bowl almost into Haruka's face. "Now what?"

"Now you're adding two tablespoons of cocoa to that batter and two tablespoons of flour to this one," Haruka instructed and pointed from one bowl to the other. "Then, after you big brother mixed this up again we will wrap it up in foil and put it in the fridge. You can start measuring everything for the second recipe, if you want."

Of course they wanted to and before Makoto was done mixing first the light-colored dough and then the chocolate one - Haru had to stop him because he wanted to do it the other way round first - they had already put everything in the biggest bowl and started bouncing around Makoto to make him finish and start with the next one.

While the tallest Tachibana carefully wrapped up the two different colored doughs, Haruka checked if the twins had done everything right. He stopped with a frown though as he saw a batch of brown sugar in the bowl and sighed. Really, cooking wasn't one of the Tachibana's kids fortes.

"Did you put the ingredients for the filling into the bowl as well?" he asked calmly, lowering the bowl so that the twins could see. "The brown sugar and the cinnamon?"

"Huh? Yeah, but it was on the recipe you gave us," Ran said, still sounding self-assured about her actions.

Haruka sighed. He should have put the ingredients for the filling on a different piece of paper.

"We can do it like this, but I'm not sure if they will be as tasty as they would have been if they had been done properly," he explained, quickly scanning the ingredients to assess if they still had enough for a second helping of filling. Satisfied that it was still enough, he entrusted Makoto with the bowl and told him to mix it after telling him to clean the mixers - really, he had to be told every little detail.

After that was done, he showed the twins how to roll out the dough, put filling on it and then roll it like a sushi roll to be put onto the baking tray in slices and put it into the oven.

Then, he prepared finger thick lines of black and white dough and put them together until they were in the shape of a square, cutting off slices to put on another baking tray, then he asked what other shapes the twins wanted. Of course, he had to do swirls like the naruto currents and he even managed to make with a dark heart in the middle within a light-colored circle, earning him awestruck sounds from all three Tachibanas. He also taught them how to make frosting and as soon as the cinnamon rolls were done, he took them out of the oven and let them put the icing on those rolls while the black and white cookies baked.

He was amused that Makoto seemed to be just as excited and almost as talented as his younger siblings at pouring icing, but at least he made up for skills with enthusiasm.

After everything was done and cooled, they put the rolls and cookies into boxes. In fact, Haruka was amused that he was able to get a small box himself, since Ren and Ran almost ate everything at once. Makoto's mother thanked him as they left the kitchen in a clean state afterwards and he returned his thanks for being able to use the kitchen. After that, Makoto accompanied him home, needing a little peace and quiet from the commotion of his younger siblings all throughout the day.

"Thank you, Haru-chan," he said as they ended up in front of the older one's house. "It was fun,"

"It's okay, you don't need to thank me. It was mostly for Ren and Ran, since you're a hopeless case in the kitchen after all," Haruka brushed his words off with a small sigh as he cast his eyes down. A smile curled his lips upwards though as he felt the embarrassed heat radiating off the taller one's cheeks and he looked up with the smirk playing around his features that silenced Makoto's protests.

"Haru~," the taller one whined nevertheless, feeling kind of hurt in his manly pride.

"Really, you need to find yourself a wife before you move out of your mother's house or I fear you're going to starve yourself," Haruka teased and turned to the door of his house, not even needing to look to know that his friend was flustered down to the bones.

It was quiet for a while as Haruka opened the front door and he thought that Makoto had left for home just before he closed it behind him again, but then he heard the other's gentle voice speak up again.

"Then I guess I have to marry you, Haru-chan," he said boldly, heat radiating off his cheeks that was soon mirrored by Haruka's own cheeks.

He wasn't sure if Makoto was joking or not, but considering the way things were going down with the two of them, he decided that it was probably a mix of both and that made it all that more... embarrassing?

"Idiot," he mumbled, and closed the door behind him before Makoto would be able to see his completely red face.

"If you want to propose, do it properly," Haruka sighed, leaning his back against the door before he sank down, hiding his beet-red face from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Makoto surprisingly supposed. Trust me, I was as surprised as Haru.


End file.
